fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario Instrumental
This article is under construction 'Paper Mario Instrumental ' is a game for the 3DS and is produced by Nintendo and Dude Co. Story The Heavenly Orchestra loses thier Eternal Instruments because of Bowser. Bowser has the Heavenly Harp, but is looking for all of the instruments. As Mario, beat Bowser to the Eternal Instruments. Questions will be asked what do these instruments do and why does Bowser need them? Chapters Prolouge Mario, Luigi, and Peach are having a good time in the Mushroom Kingdom, when Bowser falls from the sky!?! He roars and says that the Eternal Instruments are his. Mario punches him and 6 instruments fly and spread out the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser gets angry and says since Mario took something precious from him he will take something precious from Mario. He grabs Peach and Luigi and jumps into his airship. He flies away into the sky. Toadsworth runs out seeing Mario angered. He tells Mario about the Heavenly Orchestra and the Eternal Instruments. Mario asks why Bowser needs the instruments. Toadsworth has no idea. He says Mario will need to claim the instruments before Bowser. Mario accepts the quest! Chapter 1:Storming Into Bowser Fortress Locations: Mushroom Kingdom,Bowser Fortress Instrumii(s) Obtained: Booom Mini-Boss(es):Bowser Jr. Boss(es): Bowser Jr.(in his Clown Car) Enemies: Goomba, Gloomba, Hammer Bro., Mecha-Koopa, Koopa Troopa Toadsworth senses the first Eternal Instrument to be in Bowser Fortress. He sends Mario there. At the drawbridge, Mario will hit a ? Block and the drawbridge comes down. Mario enters. Inside is a long hallway with nothing but statues of Bowser. He sees a crack in the wall. Mario hammers a statue and an alarm goes off. Gloombas and Koopa Troopas swarm him and he battles them. After the battle, a sticker will peel off revealing a chest. Mario opens the cheat and meets Booom. Booom was trapped inside the chest by Bowser and hidden so Mario couln't use him to break through the crack in the wall. Booom agrees to go with Mario and exact his revenge on Bowser. Booom blows up in front of the crack and behind the crack is a door. Mario and Booom enter. Further through there is more enemies. Mario jumps over lava and avoids fireballs. At the next door there are a bunch of block barricading the door. Booom breaks them and they walkthrough to another room. It's Bowser's bedroom. Mario reads his diary to find out any information. The only thing written is "I can't wait for the sound of the sweet music." After reading it, another alarm goes off. Bowser Jr. walks in and is surprised to see Mario. He battles him and when he loses he runs away and crys. A pipe comes up through the floor and Mario and Booom enter it. In the chamber the pipe makes Mario land right on a switch and lava comes pouring out of the wall. Mario and Booom run until they reach a dead end. Booom blows up a crack in the wall and a pipe comes out of the crack. The enter that pipe and leads to the towers of the fortress. Mario hits a switch and another alarm goes off and many Mecha-Koopas attack Mario and Booom. They defeat them and out from the sky comes Bowser Jr. flying in his Clown Car he has the Vioelet Violin in his hands. The two battle fiercly, but Mario succeds and kick Bowser Jr. back up into the sky. He grabs the Vioelet Violin and him and Booom escape back to the Mushroom Kingdom! Interlude Peach and Luigi are tied up in an odd room. They look out the window and see clouds. They discuss an escape plan, but Bowser walks in and says there is no way they're escaping and walks out of the room. Luigi see an open window and tells Peach they should jump out of it. She disagrees saying they could be killed, but Luigi jumps out anyway. Peach looks out the window and sees Luigi crying and flailing as he plummits to his doom. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom Toadsworth congragalates Mario on getting the first Elemental Instrument. He also greets Booom. Toadsworth says Booom is an Instrumii, a fairy-like creature with a wide variety of appearances and powers. Toadsworth puts the Vioelet Violin on a podium and says that when they were gone he sensed where the next Eternal Instrument is located. A strange place known as the Gravity Zone. Mario and Boom exit the Mushroom Kingdom awaiting thier next adventure. Chapter 2:The Great Gravity Zone Chapter 3:Destroying Airship Bowser Chapter 4:Once Upon a Paper Mario... Chapter 5:It's a Hot Time in the Jungle Tonight Chapter 6:The Path to the Heavens Chapter 7: Mario's Symphony Epilouge Instrumiis -Booom (blows stuff up with loud noises) Charcters Playable -Mario (default) -Princess Peach (Playable after Chapter 3) -Luigi (Playable after Chapter 5) Unplayable -Bowser -Heavenly Orchestra -Toadsworth Eternal Instruments -Vioelot Violin (Chapter 1) -Cheerful Cello (Chapter 2) -Bashful Bass (Chapter 3) -Glorious Guitar (Chapter 4) -Perfect Percussion (Chapter 5) -Precious Piano (Chapter 6) -Heavenly Harp (Chapter 7) Items New Features -After getting an Eternal Instrument you can use its powers in battle. When you do you go into a Guitar Hero like mini-game Enemies Mini-Bosses Bosses Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Series Category:Dude Co.